This invention relates generally to hand tools, more specifically to multifunctional, adjustable socket wrenches. Socket wrenches are well known to the art. Heretofore, however, socket wrenches were provided having only one drive size. The present invention provides a socket wrench system with interchangeable, variable sized drives.
A socket wrench set generally has a ratcheting drive handle and a plurality of interchangeable sockets. The sockets are open-ended. One open end is designed to fit over a nut or bolt head and the other end is designed to attach to the drive on the drive handle. The end that attaches to the drive handle has a rectangular opening sized to fit the drive. For example a socket designed to mate with a 1/4 inch drive would have a 1/4 square opening to accommodate attachment to the drive. A larger drive allows for more torque to be applied on the wrench. The drive handle is necessarily heavier to accommodate the larger drive. A mechanic who does a variety of jobs must have more than one set of socket wrenches. Generally the mechanic will have a set of 1/4 inch drive sockets for lighter applications and a set of 1/2 inch or even a set of 3/4 inch drive sockets for heavier applications. Of course, having a large inventory of wrenches increases costs and requires extra storage space. Furthermore, if the mechanic is in the middle of a job and determines that he needs a different size socket set, he has to interrupt his work to get another set of wrenches.
Another notable drawback with prior art socket wrenches is that they often are difficult to apply to hard to reach places. This is because the socket drive handle is straight. If the application site is not in a straight line from the user, it is not accessible with the wrench.